


A N D S O T H E S I R E N S A N G

by kuroshironeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Kuroo is only nice to Tsukishima, Kuroo is toxic, M/M, Masturbation, Not toxic relationship, Poisonous kind of toxic, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, They love each other, Tsukishima Kei falls in love, like a lot of tension, mental! au, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroshironeko/pseuds/kuroshironeko
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is a research psychologist who is trying to do his best at his job. Akaashi Keiji, his senior, puts him to speak with a psychopath criminal, Kuroo Tetsurou, and try to treat him for their project. The only problem is that Kuroo decided he wants to keep Tsukishima – and as if he’s a siren luring Tsukishima to the deep end, Kuroo keeps making him yearn for more.Now Tsukishima tries to battle against his own descent to madness as he falls.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji if you squint, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Psycho! Kuroo x Psychologist! Tsukishima
Comments: 31
Kudos: 242





	A N D S O T H E S I R E N S A N G

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Joker and Harley sans the abusiveness. I just really wanted to write Tsukishima falling for Kuroo despite his own judgment (and I wanted to experiment with creative constructions too). Slightly graphic super minor mob character deaths.
> 
> Enjoy!! / For #kurotsukiweek2020

_p r e l u d e_

27TH OF MAY 8:27 AM

Tsukishima Kei can taste the tension in the air.

In a feeble attempt to appear calm, he takes a deep breath and ceases the hammering of his fingernails on the wooden top of his superior’s table in favor of the silent staccato of Oxfords hitting the cold tiled floor. He then shakes his head in hesitation before finally deciding to speak.

“Am I fired?” he asks with a tinge of coarseness in his voice, a tone he never expected he’d adopt in speaking.

Akaashi Keiji, his senior, finally looks up to him over his glasses, hands stopping from going over some papers – _of him, probably_ , the paranoiac part of Tsukishima thinks.

“Why? Did you do something?” Akaashi asks him back; eyes so sharp that Tsukishima had to hold the back of his head to make sure Akaashi didn’t pierce him with anything. “I- I don’t know, did I- did I do something?” he stutters, although he’s unsure why.

It’s not that he actually had something to feel guilty about, in fact, he was pretty sure that his records were clean. He was also never late, save for that one time when he had to go back home and change because a kid with a tangerine for a head hit his chest with a muddy volleyball. Granted, he was technically still in his neighborhood and it shouldn’t have made a difference, but in his defense, he was always right on the clock – provided no aberrations happen.

When Tsukishima finally pushed himself out of his reverie, he was met with Akaashi’s exasperated stare the moment before the boy rolled his eyes at him.

“No,” Akaashi says. “You’re not fired, but I do have a rather difficult patient for you. This one’s a psycho and will probably cause you to rip your head off,” he adds. “I still decided to give it to you though.”

Akaashi hands him the papers he was reading earlier. Tsukishima takes a quick look at the file and reads –

Patient: **Kuroo Tetsurou.**

_p o s t l u d e_

PRE-SESSION 1; 6th OF JUNE 9:36 AM

Tsukishima Kei is confident in his skills.

He knows he’s brilliant, and he thinks that he’s at least entitled to brag about it because he worked his ass off to get that professional graduate degree at only twenty five years old – which is a great achievement. That still doesn’t explain why his heart would probably jump out of his chest and onto the ground if he let his guard down for even a second.

It probably has something to do with the case he’s been assigned to, and the thought of the video files he watched on the flash drive included inside the envelope that had all the details he needed with regards to his patient.

He doesn’t even know if that’s what he would call him. Tsukishima was horrified at the things he read and the videos he saw, therefore, in his mind, instead of “patient”, the words you would find would be “psychopath”, “serial killer”, “cold-blooded murderer”, or “deranged sadist”. To make it short, Tsukishima really wasn’t fond of him at all.

When Tsukishima finally reached the institutional building responsible for confining Kuroo Tetsurou, he had to sit down on one of the metal chairs attached to a wall on the lobby, mentally preparing himself and making sure he looked presentable.

Tsukishima is a professional. Even though he was dreading this appointment to the point that he would rather attend Bokuto’s weekly parties (which he swore he hated more than anything), he still needed to look composed, unfeeling, and stoic – or else Kuroo Tetsurou would devour him whole.

The moment Tsukishima entered the main doors of the hallway where the room he was supposed to meet Kuroo Tetsurou was located, he swore the air was –

_thick_

_stale_

_and almost unbearable._

Tsukishima, nevertheless, continued walking, and despite meeting a lot of people just outside that hallway, he hadn’t seen anyone in this wing; the soft tap of his overused Oxford shoes the only sound to occupy the space; the smell of disinfectant, bleach (he had assumed), and an unknown metallic smell – that he wanted to believe wasn’t blood - wafting throughout; blinding white doors, walls, and furniture that hurt his eyes was the only color he could see. Finally, after walking through five or six doors, he arrived at the promised room.

As soon as Tsukishima entered the room, he immediately felt eyes on him - a penetrating gaze scrutinizing his every move, sizing him up. Fortunately for Tsukishima, he thrived in this kind of environment. He always felt the need to be defiant whenever people think low of him, and so he walks in very proudly, head held high, face apathetic, and eyes stubborn as if screaming to the menacing man staring at him that no, _he wasn’t a prey._

**And he will never be.**

SESSION 1; 6TH OF JUNE 10:01 AM

Kuroo Tetsurou was a tall man, Tsukishima concluded from what he could gather with him sitting on a chair.

He had messy hair, dark locks forming as if there was a rooster on his head. Narrowed, hazel eyes with a predominant brown color; orbs reminding him of a cat’s. Broad shoulders and a very muscular pair of arms that peaked from his shirt, contracting with each movement.

The sound of chains dragging compels Tsukishima to look back into the pair of browns.

“You done checking me out, sweet?” Kuroo Tetsurou calls out to him, voice husky and obviously trying to tease him.

Tsukishima smiles as if he wasn’t terrified.

“You flatter yourself,” he replies, and even Tsukishima himself was inwardly astonished at his voice - no one could tell he was nervous. This made him confident. He wasn’t going to get devoured so _easily_ , after all.

“I mean,” Kuroo Tetsurou speaks up again, and Tsukishima confidently looked at him straight in the eye this time, taking his sweet time settling down on the chair in front of the boy. “I think that I’m a man worth of flattery,” he adds. “Don’t you think so... Doctor?”

“Ha,” Tsukishima breathes. He knew he had to be friendly to deal with this type of patient. “You sure are, Mr. Kuroo-”

“Blech.” Kuroo Tetsurou’s noise of disgust fills the room. “Now, I appreciate you callin’ me flattering, _pretty doctor_ , but what in the fuck is Mr. Kuroo?”

“How about...” Kuroo Tetsurou flashes him a sinister smile. “You call me Kuro... Tetsurou... or Tetsu, so we could seem close, while I call you... sweet, ‘cause you look it.”

“Alright, Kuro,” Tsukishima nods. “If that’s what you want. But no calling me ‘sweet’, please. My name is Tsukishima Kei.”

Kuroo – whilst dragging his chains to form a cross with his arms atop the table and resting his chin on it, lips pouty and making such believable puppy eyes - expresses his disappointment. “Aww... But I wanted to call you sweet... And Kuro is like, the least closer out of all three, yanno? You don’t wanna be friends with me pretty doctor?”

“Of course,” Tsukishima gulps, mainly because he sees the dangerous glint in Kuroo’s eyes beneath the sulky browns. “Of course I want to be friends with you.”

Kuroo guffaws as if Tsukishima just told him the funniest joke there is.

“But you seem scared pretty doctor,” Kuroo’s eyes glint with mischief. “Are you sure you can handle _all of me_?”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes from the innuendo. “Do you want me to be?”

“No. I’m very harmless, I swear.” Kuroo says, giggling with glee.

The videos Tsukishima saw last night flashes in his mind. “I see there’s no problem then.”

Kuroo snickers. “I think I’m going to keep this one,” he says to no one in particular.

SESSION 4; 18TH OF JUNE 11:16 AM

“Pretty doctor, is it alright if I tell you some of my secrets?” Tsukishima looks up from his notes and picks up his pen faster than Kuroo could even finish his sentence.

“Of course Kuro, I’m all ears. What is it?”

“You know those people who take me back to my cell after our little meetings are done, yeah?” Kuroo smirks.

Tsukishima narrows his eyes. “What about them?”

Kuroo Tetsurou looks around the empty space, seemingly making sure no one is listening. When he was satisfied by the emptiness around them, he leans towards Tsukishima, hands covering his mouth sideward, and he whispers, “I think they’re fucking.”

“What makes you say that?”

Kuroo breathes out a puff of air. “Well, whenever they go to my cell to take me here and again when they take me back, they keep looking at each other weirdly.”

“What do you mean ‘weirdly’?”

“It’s as if they have their own little secrets. I’m very good at spotting that, you see.” Kuroo says.

Tsukishima nods in feign interest. “Ah... how intuitive of you.”

“Yup,” Kuroo says, popping the p. “And so I wanna keep sharing secrets with you, and maybe we can... end up like them, hmm?” Kuroo bites his lips to keep himself from grinning.

“Well, no one knows for sure.” Tsukishima goes along in order to not upset the other boy, hands moving to write down what they just talked about.

Kuroo blows air through his closed mouth, making bilabial trills. “That’s not very nice, love,” he drags his chains again in order to rest his chin on his palm. “When someone tells you a secret, you shouldn’t write it down.”

Tsukishima licks his lips, thinking of an excuse. “But this is what I need to do so we could continue meeting up though. If I don’t, they’d replace me.”

In front of him, Kuroo Tetsurou’s eyes begin to gleam with a hint of danger. “Don’t worry. I’d never let that happen.”

SESSION 7; 30TH OF JUNE 10:23 AM

Kuroo drags his arms mindlessly, causing his chains to clink against the table.

“Pretty doctor, why do you think they keep me in these chains?” He wonders out loud, expressing disdain for the chains limiting his movement.

“Maybe they aren’t as fearless as I am.” Tsukishima offers, which earns him a jovial grin from the boy.

“I know, right? Bunch of cowards, that’s what they are,” Kuroo says. “They think as if these chains could stop me from banging their heads on the bars of my cell. What do they see me as? A sloth? Silly, silly men in costumes...”

Tsukishima nods and begins writing in his notes: _Hatred for people in uniform-_

“Oh how I would love to see them writhing in pain, drowning in their own blood.” Kuroo mumbles to himself, and Tsukishima can’t guess if Kuroo meant for him to hear it or not.

He glances at the boy in front of him who was looking up at the ceiling in a daze. Kuroo suddenly met his stare without moving his head – therefore looking down at him – and smirks.

A shiver runs down Tsukishima’s spine.

SESSION 9; 4TH OF JULY 11:46 AM

“Kuro, you seem like a very smart person,” Tsukishima says. “I don’t understand why you ended up here.”

Kuroo purses his lips. “If you wanna know, you have to be nicer to me.”

“How do I do that?”

“I don’t know...” Kuroo teases with a sing-song voice, and Tsukishima looks up at the ceiling to think of something. Tsukishima swears he’s going to hate himself for it later, but he doesn’t really have a choice.

“ _Tetsu,_ ” he says, and Kuroo is visibly shocked; mouth hanging open. As he felt Tsukishima’s fingers running across his own, Kuroo’s eyes widen like an owl’s. “I’m really curious why you’re here.”

Kuroo regains his composure and grins widely. “What a piece of work you are, sweet. Wait for a bit.”

Kuroo closes his eyes and Tsukishima is puzzled at the boy who was suddenly motionless, as opposed to how he always is: active, restless, and can’t sit still.

“Yea... but it’s the pretty doctor,” Kuroo starts whispering as if he’s engaged in a conversation. He stills for a while again before nodding his head excitedly. “I know, yeah. For sure.”

Kuroo starts giggling out loud and had to slap his hands on his mouth in attempt to lower his voice.

“Okay, I,” Kuroo giggles again. “Decided to tell you, but only because it’s you.”

Kuroo suddenly lowers his head to look at Tsukishima from under his lashes, eyes murderous and any hint of joy erased from his features.

“This society is broken, love. People lie through their teeth in order to have the upper hand against their friends; Families pretend to be perfect in order to portray how successful they are, doing faux marriages to produce the next most significant person on earth, be it a lawyer, a politician, or a doctor – and they only make them because they themselves are failures. Sometimes babies are even made in order to save relationships, can you believe that? People are so dumb that they give children responsibilities before they’re even conceived.

“There are also people who pretend to be humane and sympathize with famous people dying but walk over dead men and women on the street; People who decide as if everything in life can be decided as easily as you can decide what to eat for dinner; People who pretend to be humanitarian in order to corrupt the society and make themselves richer than they already are; People who disrespect others just because they are different from them; People who play dumb and turn a blind eye on this entire shit-show of a society; _People who convince themselves that they can’t be corrupted when it’s easy as lighting a newly-bought lighter.”_ Kuroo says with a grin, eyes looking directly at Tsukishima.

“Do you know why it’s so easy to _corrupt_ people, love?”

Tsukishima jolts upon hearing that Kuroo asked him a question as he was lost on hearing the incredibly self-justified ideology that the boy was verbalizing a second ago; low voice screaming danger no matter the perspective you look at it ~~which was incredibly hot~~.

“N- No. I don’t think I do.” Tsukishima says.

Kuroo raises his head. “ **Because they were already broken before they even knew it**.”

SESSION 15; 28TH OF JULY 9:32 AM

Kuroo Tetsurou, 27 years old - incarcerated for crimes against humanity, namely: murder, extermination, torture, and imprisonment. Has dealt with drugs, has numerous connections with criminal organizations, and has possible experiences as a hired killer; A psychopath who shows no remorse for his actions.

Just from the basic information written in his records, one can already be sure that Kuroo Tetsurou is an irredeemable, unrepentant, and deranged demon who is on the point of no return... and he likes it there.

So _~~why does he like him~~_ there’s no reason for Tsukishima to even be here at this moment, waiting for his _patient_ to arrive from his cell. _~~He was pretty sure he knows the reason, though~~_ ~~.~~ Their conversation a few weeks ago rocked him to the core and he had to rest for a couple of days before returning as a functional, well-performing professional. Tsukishima didn’t know if it was directed at him or the actual society, but he now knows that Kuroo had a lot of anger _~~and somehow made a lot of sense~~_. Anger that the boy wasn’t afraid to force into existence. _And Tsukishima was – ~~~~_

“There you are, sweet. You don’t know how much I want to see you nowadays.” Kuroo Tetsurou states as he was escorted inside the room.

While the officers were busy locking Kuroo’s thick chains, making it rattle, the boy looks straight at him as if he was a meal.

And Tsukishima gulps **.**

SESSION 19; 13TH OF AUGUST 10:08 AM

Today, Tsukishima brought Kuroo a kitten plushie.

Provided, the officers searched it inside and out before he was allowed to give it to him. As they were doing so, Tsukishima stood on the side exasperatedly. They wouldn’t listen to him when he said that patients had a tendency to be attached to inanimate objects and research show that it is effective for coping with anxiety and dealing with depressive symptoms _~~and he just wanted to do the same for Kuroo~~_. Maybe it had something to do with Kuroo’s murder record that he can’t even count with his both hands. And feet. But still, wasn’t **he** the hired professional here?

“What’s this, sweet?” Kuroo asks Tsukishima as he handed it to him.

“Kitten plushie. Good for when you get lonely.” Tsukishima jokes.

Kuroo lets out a loud, juvenile laughter. “Thank you for the gift then. _I hope one day it gets to breathe fresh air again_.”

Tsukishima’s eyes look to the door frantically, scared that someone might have heard.

Kuroo follows his eyes. “No worries sweet, they seem to leave you with me and then come back when session’s done.”

Tsukishima doesn’t know why Kuroo told him that. _~~Or did he?~~_

SESSION 24; 2nd OF SEPTEMBER 11:56 AM

“So _Tetsurou_ , I already know what you hated about the society, but I still don’t know what pushed you to do crimes.” Tsukishima asks Kuroo, eyes peeking out curiously from under his lashes.

“Curious, aren’t you?” Kuroo teases. “The world seems to see **us** as a joke, love, so I chose to see it as a joke, too. I want to cause chaos until society crumbles back to the ground.”

Tsukishima nods in agreement, and was almost going to write it down until he felt a hand caressing his cheeks. Upon realizing whose hand it is – as if it wasn’t obvious already, he closed his eyes and _~~pretends that he didn’t lean on it~~_ ~~.~~ Kuroo caresses his cheeks as if he was the most fragile thing in the universe; careful _ ~~careful~~_ **careful** , as if the boy was scared he’d break. _~~But he won’t~~_.

Tsukishima feels Kuroo’s touch on his cheeks, and then the boy flips his hand so that he can run the back of his hand against the skin under Tsukishima’s eyes, going back to his cheeks before moving to his lips-

The sound of the door opening startles Tsukishima.

The officers saw Kuroo’s extended hand and Tsukishima’s alarmed expression, so they quickly pull Tsukishima away from Kuroo’s grasp and moves to immobilize him.

Tsukishima gets thrown to the wall with a thud and the officers pin Kuroo against the table.

Kuroo laughs manically. “What, are you guys even trying?”

The officers bend Kuroo’s arm and he winces. _~~No, don’t hurt him.~~_ ~~~~

“No!” Tsukishima exclaims, “It’s not what you- He wasn’t trying to hurt m-”

More officers flock down on the room as back-up and some of them move to pull Tsukishima out, he assumes as he felt hands around him. Tsukishima took one more look at Kuroo and met his eyes. _~~Please be okay.~~_

Upon looking at him, Kuroo turns feral.

“GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HIM, I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!” Kuroo growls.

Tsukishima was taken aback, having never heard the boy being this aggressive.

Tsukishima is escorted out of the room, and Kuroo remained pinned. “GET THE FUCK OFF ME- GIVE HIM BAC-“

The door closes, and the hallway is silent again.

SESSION 27; 14th OF SEPTEMBER 10:53 AM

The continuous rattle of chains scares Tsukishima.

That is probably the reason why he was sweating, and _~~it was not related to Kuroo doing push-ups on the floor at all~~_.

Kuroo’s shirt was off, and the flexing of the muscles on his back and on his arms as he moves does not affect Tsukishima. _~~No, not at all~~_.

“Uh- _Tets_ \- Kuro, mind telling me the stories you tell our little kitty whenever I’m not here?” he asks.

“Sweet,” Kuroo grunts from the tedious movements, and Tsukishima tenses.

Tsukishima’s throat feels dry. “Yeah?”

Kuroo smirks. “We already talked about that two times today.”

“Oh.”

Looking at the floor as he worked out, Kuroo’s eyes finally shine with success.

SESSION 31; 30th OF SEPTEMBER 11:12 AM

Tsukishima did not know why the universe made him put up with this.

He was staring at Kuroo Tetsurou as the latter lapped his tongue around the plastic fork Tsukishima gave him along with the cake he bought for him. Kuroo licks, laps, and sucks on the fork, making sure that no left over frosting is left on the fork before using it to cut through the cake and taking a bite again.

No one speaks, and Tsukishima is scared that Kuroo will notice how loud his heart was being for reasons he did not know. _~~But he actually knew.~~_

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Kuroo continues on wrapping his tongue around the fork, licking it, twisting it around, all while looking at Tsukishima _~~who is almost at his limit.~~_

Kuroo smiles knowingly at him before using his fingers to get a piece of cake, then gently guides his digits towards Tsukishima’s lips.

Tsukishima swears his heart was thumping even louder now. _~~He can’t. He is a professional.~~_ He looks at Kuroo again for confirmation.

One. Two. Three.

The boy nods, shit-eating grin displayed again for him to see.

Tsukishima puts his tongue against Kuroo’s finger. **It’s the sweetest cake he’d ever eaten.**

_~~Is this enough?~~ _

_~~Does he want more?~~ _

_~~Does he? Does h~~ _

**He does.**

_i n t e r l u d e_

5th OF OCTOBER 8:32 PM

Tsukishima felt the water from his shower head hitting his back.

He turned around, letting it fall down on his forehead, cheeks, and then his chin as tilted his face up, eyes closed, hands running over his wet, blonde locks, and through the sides of his neck before putting his hands back on his face, now looking down.

He was Tsukishima Kei. Successful. Smart. Acceptably social. Confident. Skillful. Living Comfortably-

_Or does he?_

_~~He does, he does!~~ _

_~~Do I?~~ _

You do. _~~Not **.**~~_

He hated Kuroo Tetsurou. He was terrified of Kuroo Tetsurou. So why the fuck was the boy stuck on his brain for the past few months, grin in place, arms poking out from his shirt, back flexing visible even through his clothes.

And his eyes. Goddamn, those fucking eyes that would devour him whole.

 _ ~~Tsukishima wanted those eyes to only look at him~~_.

_~~He does, yes he does.~~ _

_Come, come, come, co_

Tsukishima gulps, hands slowly reaching over to his shaft, pumping his hands in time with his long breaths, mind drifting over to Kuroo – _This is wrong._

 _ ~~No. Not wrong~~_. **_Yes_**. _~~Continue. Continue~~_. _No._

**Continue, sweet.**

He sees Kuroo grin, and he could only sigh; hands involuntarily moving itself faster as his breath turned from slow to rapid, arm flexing and wrists moving up and down on his cock repeatedly. Tsukishima runs his thumb across the slit on the tip just as he remembers Kuroo holding out his fingers to him, ends coated with vanilla frosting and eyes teasing him.

He comes forcefully, mouth hanging down with a broken moan, desperate hips moving to ride his euphoric hilt and –

**Now that wasn’t so bad, was it sweet?**

_Was it?_ _~~It wasn’t~~_. _Bad_. _~~Good~~_. **Great**. _~~More.~~_ _No_. _~~Yes~~_. **Yes.**

 **_More_ ** **.**

_c r e s c e n d o_

SESSION 34; 12th OF OCTOBER 10:52 AM

That one night on his bathroom a week ago haunts him even in his dreams.

Tsukishima could only hope no one realizes how fucked up he is right now. And what he did was even worse. **Is it?** _~~It is~~_ ~~.~~ **It’s not**. _~~IT IS~~_. Tsukishima huffs a breath out before focusing on Kuroo again. Kuroo, the source of his troubles recently. **Don’t try to deny me, sweet.**

God, he hopes Kuroo didn’t know. _~~He does~~. _He barely dodged it when Akaashi pointed out his being in a daze on a meeting a few weeks prior. _~~That was yesterday~~. No._ And again when he went home to visit his parents. Yamaguchi, _~~gucci juicy hihihihissy~~_ **_-NO-_** his neighbor and childhood friend, saw him being more quiet than usual and asked him about it. _~~SHHHHH.~~_ As well as when he visited Bokuto and Akaashi yesterday – _~~yesterday, noterday~~_ – Bokuto saw him tripping on a bean bag and laughed at his unusual clumsiness before telling him off to Akaashi. He was sweating buckets and prayed to all the gods he’d ever read about to please, _please_ not let Akaashi figure out what was happening. _Please, no, no, ~~yes~~ , no_.

“Sweet,” Kuroo calls out to him. Tsukishima’s face begins to heat up again. “I’m so bored. You’d been staring at the wall behind me for fifteen minutes now.” **Talk, sweet.**

“Sorry,” Tsukishima swallows. “Sorry. I had a lot on my mind recently.”

“Oh? Like what?” Kuroo was looking at him teasingly, as if he knows exactly what was happening.

 _~~Maybe he does.~~ _ _Oh no. ~~It’s fine~~. It’s not._

 **It’s fine** _. ~~It’ll be fine~~. _

_~~It’s better if he knows.~~ _

_NO- No._

Tsukishima shakes his head. “Nothing, I’m- I’m great. Nothing that concerns you.”

_~~Nothing? Was he really sure about that?~~ _

_Of course. Of course he is_.

He’s Tsukishima Kei, and he was someone who had been level-headed in the most mentally draining situations.

 _Yeah. Nothing_.

 _~~Nothing? Nothing at all?~~ _ _Nothing._

_~~Is he sure? Nothing at all?~~ _

“Nothing at all,” Tsukishima declares, voice getting louder.

**Nothing at all?**

“Yeah. Nothing.” He repeats to no one but himself.

Kuroo raises one of his eyebrows. “Nothing at all?” **It’ll be alright, sweet. Breathe.**

Tsukishima pulls on his hair before he looks up to Kuroo’s glazed eyes. “Yeah. Nothing.”

SESSION 37; 24th OF OCTOBER 11:55 AM

Kuroo Tetsurou’s eyes were a million hues of brown, and spoke to him in languages he didn’t even know about.

His eyes reminded Tsukishima of the hot chocolate _~~yum, yum!~~_ his mother would make him on cold, winter nights; the color of the earth’s soil when it rains in spring; the color of withering leaves in fall; the wooden door on his uncle’s barn, old lumber merging into a tantalizing swirl _~~swirly wirl~~_ of a million browns – it reaches out to his soul and invites him in. _~~Welcome, welcome~~_ , _go away_.

The emotion it carried, though, was another story. _Tetsurou_ ’s anger made him wonder who hurt him _~~how to protect him, how to make all the pain go away~~_. He’d feel bad when _Tetsurou_ ’s eyes were clouded with pain– _it was his turn to be angry_ _~~and he will know who made it that way~~_. When Tetsurou’s eyes look happy, it makes him want to _let go ~~keep him for himself~~_ _make it so that he would forever be like that ~~he’d do anything for it to be like that~~ for as long as he could._

Those same eyes are looking at him, and this time, Tsukishima does not look away.

He lets himself get lost on those eyes. He lets himself fall for those eyes. He lets himself swim on the deep abyss of Kuroo Tetsurou until he is hopelessly, irredeemably, into him with no proper care for who sees - _~~no proper care for himself~~_ _Tetsu will take care of him._ **Yeah I’ll take care of you.** _Yes you will ~~yes~~ _**yes.**

Tsukishima Kei knew exactly what he felt, and to what extent he would go for the man. It was so simple that he wondered why he was even punishing himself for apparently no reason at all.

**Tsukishima wanted to see what his eyes would look like under the sun.**

He breaks eye contact with Kuroo and laughs to himself, finally feeling accepted, finally feeling **free.**

SESSION 42; 13th OF NOVEMBER 11:47 AM

One of Kuroo’s hands held Tsukishima’s as the latter wrote his notes, playing around with his nails and fingers; the other one he used as a head rest, folded atop the table.

Tsukishima wanted to be in this moment forever, satisfied with Kuroo’s company. The silence surrounding them made Tsukishima happy; it was like there was only the two of them in this world.

_Kuroo Tetsu-TETSU!_

_his ~~his~~ **his** Tetsu_

**_All his._ **

“Sweet?” Kuroo asks as he puts the back of Tsukishima’s hand against his lips.

Tsukishima ceases the movement of his hands writing forged notes and glances at Kuroo. “Yes?”

“Are you with me?”

“Against everything.”

Kuroo closes his eyes as he inhales. “Fucking finally.” He bites his lips as he leers. “But why would you go this far?”

 _ ~~why~~_ _why_ **why** _indeed ~~he was a good person, he was a successful person~~ but why was he ~~why~~_

“Because I want to.” Tsukishima replies. **_f_** _reef **r** eefr **ee**_. **_He was free_**. “And you?”

Kuroo tilts his head. “You know how much I hate the world. Deciding I wanted you was simple to me – you made me feel that you could make it tolerable.”

“Did I deliver?”

“More than I even thought you would.” Kuroo smiles; eyes genuine.

Tsukishima’s eyes soften as he stands up and walks towards Kuroo - who looks over his shoulders in worry. “Love, we’re running out of time. The bastards are coming soon.”

Tsukishima purses his lip in disappointment. _He wanted Kuroo to touch him more ~~.~~_

“Do you care about them though?” Tsukishima says with a hint of mischief. Kuroo’s laugh soon follows, seemingly decided. Kuroo stands up and –

The door opens to reveal the escort officers.

“We just finished.” Tsukishima concludes as he picks up his things soundlessly before slipping out of the room without even looking back; perfectly hiding his boiling hatred at the people who cut their time together.

_But they’ll have a lot of time soon._

SESSION 45; 25th OF NOVEMBER 9:57 AM

The chains on Kuroo’s hands feel heavy on Tsukishima’s waist.

For the past few sessions, Kuroo started greeting him with an embrace whenever he’d arrive _~~more~~ more **more**_ and Tsukishima loved it. After a few minutes, Kuroo let go, seemingly satisfied with his greeting, only to guide Tsukishima to sit on his lap and embrace him again.

Kuroo runs his hand through the length of Tsukishima’s back and the latter sighs in content.

“Does no one ever get suspicious that you don’t have reports of me now?” Kuroo notes after a while, catching a glance at Tsukishima’s scribble-free papers.

“Doesn’t matter,” Tsukishima says as buries his face on Kuroo’s neck. “I don’t care.”

Kuroo squeezes Tsukishima’s rear which had the latter whining for more of his touches. _Tsukishima wanted him to do more._

“You like me touching you?”

“It’s the best thing in the world.” _Give him more, ~~give more~~ , **more**_.

“Yeah?” Kuroo squeezes again, but this time he only uses one hand on Tsukishima’s cheeks; the other landing on the boy’s blonde hair, tugging on it simultaneously.

With that movement, Tsukishima finally let Kuroo hear him moan.

 _more-_ **_more!_** **more.**

“More,” Tsukishima whines.

“I don’t know sweet,” Kuroo teases. We don’t get a lot of time here.”

“I’ll be good,” Tsukishima pleads- _he’ll be good_. “I’ll be so good to you.” _~~Yeah, yeah~~ , yeah he will._

“Oh you will, won’t you?” _~~Yes, for him~~_.

“Yes please,” Tsukishima says as he grinds desperately on Kuroo’s thigh, tears stinging his eyes.

Kuroo smirks smugly, satisfied with the other boy’s desperation. “That still depends. How quickly can you come?”

“Who’s to say I’d be satisfied with one?”

SESSION 49; 11th OF DECEMBER 9:51 AM

Kuroo Tetsurou still hasn’t given Tsukishima Kei what he wants, and Tsukishima is starting to get antsy.

_~~Does even he want him?~~ _

_Yes ~~no~~ \- **Yes** _

**Yes.**

Tsukishima walks as fast as he can to the meeting room; his steps sure, his eyes desperate.

As soon as he opens the door, he ignores Kuroo’s usual hugs in favor of pouncing on him, lips enclosing Kuroo’s. Tsukishima felt Kuroo grin against his lips before reciprocating; teeth clacking as it fought for dominance, and Tsukishima gladly let him have it.

Kuroo’s hands starts wandering around Tsukishima’s body, chains rattling as he moved, not minding the heaviness of the metal.

“Someone seems excited,” Kuroo says teasingly.

“I don’t care,” Tsukishima brushes him off in his frenzied state. “I want you. Take it or leave it.”

“Who am I to say no to such invitation?”

Kuroo went back to taste Tsukishima’s lips before licking the line of his jaw, after which he moves over to his neck; nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin and leaving his marks all over it. _~~His.~~_

“So good.” Kuroo notes, words obstructed by his own mouth that was busy with peppering Tsukishima with kisses. Kuroo squeezes on Tsukishima’s rear before guiding him to lay his back down at the table they’d been so familiar with. “Sweet, do you want me?”

“All of you.” Tsukishima responds as Kuroo took the buttons of his shirt off one by one, kissing the newly exposed skin for every button he opens.

As soon as every button was opened, Kuroo tossed the shirt somewhere in the room before taking off his own shirt as felt Tsukishima tugging on it.

Tsukishima _~~finallyf~~ inally_ **finally** felt Kuroo’s warmth, his cold hands exploring every bit of exposed skin as if it was a newly-discovered treasure.

Feeling the contractions of the muscles as it exerted movement made Tsukishima more impatient, hands going over the thin material of Kuroo’s white pants before stopping on the hard tent in the middle. Tsukishima gives a tentative squeeze, and his ears sing as he hears a fulfilling groan.

“Don’t test me.” Kuroo warns. _~~Why, he wants it~~ -we want it_

“What if I don’t listen to you?”

Kuroo’s brown eyes darken as if something in him just snapped.

Tsukishima suddenly felt hands tugging on his pants frantically before letting it fall down his ankles as his legs were dangling from the side of the table.

Kuroo spoils him by kissing and sucking around his chest, his stomach, his waist, and then under.

Kuroo sucked on the fabric of Tsukishima’s underwear before he tugged it off, mouth turning up on the sides as Tsukishima’s dick springs free. Kuroo starts by licking the long vein on the underside while looking directly at Tsukishima who had his mouth open and his eyes screwed shut.

 _Finally- Finally,_ **Finally.**

 **He’s here**.

Kuroo continues his ministrations, pressing Tsukishima’s legs on the side with his arms as he did so.

Tsukishima tugs on Kuroo’s hair. “Tets-u, enough, enough,” he begs. _~~Enough~~ – more, more- ~~no~~ , yes, ~~enough-~~ **more.**_ “I want you.”

“Sweet, I’ll hurt you,” Tsukishima shakes his head no while pointing his fingers at his bag and Kuroo smirks as he got the message. “What a fucking minx.”

Kuroo leaves Tsukishima alone for a bit before walking back to him, lube and condoms on hand.

“Sweet, are you satisfied with this?” Kuroo asks as he starts prepping Tsukishima; spreading lube at the entrance.

“No, No-” Tsukishima chokes, feeling Kuroo push one of his fingers inside. “I’ll get- yo-” Two. “You ou-hah-out of-“ And three. “Ahk-here.”

Kuroo stares at Tsukishima’s face scrunching in pleasure as he pumped his fingers in and out repeatedly.

“I wan-t- please, Tetsu.” Tsukishima begs.

Kuroo, noticing the tears on Tsukishima’s face, uses the back of his hands to wipe the wetness away. He then plants a kiss on Tsukishima’s forehead before taking out his cock, pumping it for a few times to get it slick with leftover lube in his hands.

“Would you be willing to do anything for me?” Kuroo says as he lines his throbbing member at Tsukishima’s entrance.

Tsukishima gasps as he felt Kuroo welcome himself inside and both of them groan; Kuroo at his warmth and Tsukishima at the stretch.

“-Anything.”

Kuroo pulls himself out slowly and Tsukishima moans as he felt Kuroo drag against his walls before Kuroo pushed back in with force. “Really? You’d even kill for me?”

“I’d kill everyone in the world for you,” Tsukishima says as he chokes on his own moans.

SESSION 53; 31st OF DECEMBER 11:12 AM

Today was the day. He had heard nothing but gunshots from left and right today, the pristine walls of the building splattered with the crimson hue of blood – from the girl on the information counter, the guards on the door, and from the officers who pinned Kuroo down on the floor that day

_those_

_fucking_

**_bastards._ **

“That’s what they get,” Tsukishima says to himself, giggling with amusement.

He had abandoned the black leather briefcase he usually had on hand as he walked through these hallways in favor of a knife one of Kuroo’s friends gave him when they rendezvoused outside the facility after more than half a month of planning.

The sound of him giggling surrounded the place following every gunshot he’d heard, which made him giggle more.

 ** _Silly, silly men in costumes_**.

 **Die, die, silly**.

Kuroo told him about people who he can contact for help, and Tsukishima followed his every word. And after today, Kuroo and he could spend the rest of their lives together.

**_Free, finally free, finally- free!_ **

Tsukishima opened the door to the hallway where the room he always met Kuroo was at, and it filled him with glee. To increase his anticipation, he walked slowly as he dragged the tip of the knife on the walls of the hallway, making a long wavy line.

And then he reached the room where Kuroo was waiting.

When he opened the door, he saw one officer shaking on the side, probably a novice officer who was tasked to wait for the psychiatrist – him, supposedly – to arrive.

“Sir, you’re here. I heard there was a bit of a commotion so they left me to wait for you. I was told to stay put but they didn’t come back. Is- Is everything alright outside?”

Upon hearing this, Tsukishima looks at the calm and collected Kuroo sitting on his chair, chains intact as if this was a normal appointment for them. He laughs, which made Kuroo look at him before joining him as well.

“ _Silly, silly men in uniform_ ,” Tsukishima notes before tossing the knife to Kuroo who caught it with one hand before lunging at the officer, pushing the blade of the knife at his neck forcefully, letting the blood ooze as if it was a vice.

Kuroo continued stabbing the officer even after the latter limped, projecting his anger from the months of being locked up until it finally dissipated.

When Kuroo was satisfied, he stood up before offering his hand to Tsukishima, who had been waiting for him the entire time. “Let’s go, love.”

Tsukishima takes his hand and lets Kuroo guide him out of the room and back to the hallways. After walking for a while, they finally see the exit, but not before they hear a voice.

“W-wait. Yo-you can’t escape.”

Tsukishima and Kuroo turn back to see one of the officers trying to catch up to them, wounded with his own blood-coated injuries. He didn’t even have any weapon to protect himself with.

_Stupid-_

_He’s stupid!_

_Dum dum._

Tsukishima knew this one; he was one of the people who was assigned to escort Kuroo in and out of his cell. Tsukishima’s blood boiled as he remembered that one time this person interrupted them.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima calls out to the man on his side, who snickers as he gives him the gun he got from the officer he killed earlier.

Tsukishima shoots.

_c o d a_

1st OF JANUARY 12:01 AM

Kuroo and Tsukishima stood at the overlook in the city, enjoying the view of the buildings and houses with their lights on, _~~dumb, stupid~~_ people celebrating the first day of the year.

“You know how much I’d pay to see all of this burn?” Kuroo says as he motions at the scene in front of them.

Tsukishima narrows his eyes teasingly. “As much as you’d pay to see me strip for you?”

“Close,” Kuroo replies. “I’d pay more for you though.”

Both of them laugh and Tsukishima let Kuroo pull him closer by his waist before planting a deep kiss on his lips.

 _Free,_ **free,** _~~finally-~~ free_.

“Don’t worry,” Tsukishima says with delight. “I’ll be here with you overlooking it again after we finish burning everything down.”

“Of course you will.” Kuroo says, fully agreeing with Tsukishima _~~and decidedly planning to do everything for it to happen.~~_

“When did you realize you wanted me?” Tsukishima asks after a few moments of silence.

“The moment you walked through the door, sweet.”

“What will you do if I disappear, then?” Tsukishima asks, curiosity blooming in his eyes.

“Bold of you to think I’d ever let that happen.”

“Keep my by your side, ‘kay?” Tsukishima says as he purses his lips. “Imagine if you don’t. You’d probably run out of gasoline and bullets; and instead of having me by your side to remind you, and to make sure it’s enough, you’d have no one.” He adds. “Your plans will burn to the ground instead of the city.”

Tsukishima buries himself at Kuroo’s neck, inhaling his scent; ears red from saying something so silly.

Kuroo laughs wholeheartedly while wrapping his arms around the boy. And then, he lifts Tsukishima’s chin up and put his hands on the sides of Tsukishima’s face.

Looking at the boy in front of him – Kuroo doesn’t know how he got to be with someone as beautiful, smart, and loyal as him. He smirks.

_I’m definitely going to fucking keep this one._


End file.
